


Of Blankets and Neck Kisses

by MistyRay00



Category: Now You See Me (Movies)
Genre: A little sexy, F/M, Fluff, Happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 14:25:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7644472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistyRay00/pseuds/MistyRay00
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluff. Pure Jack and Lula fluff with a bit of sause. Also, Jack reveals his thoughts the moments when Lula removes her bra that one day...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Blankets and Neck Kisses

Lula rolled over when she felt the bed dip at the weight of who she knew to be Jack. Just sweatpants were his choice attire for the night, and she didn’t have a single complaint. 

“What’re you smiling at?” he asked through a grin of his own. 

“Just admiring my view,” she replied from under a mound of blankets, only the top half of her face showing. 

“Is that so?” He started pulling back the mound of blankets smothering her. He met with immediate protest. “It’s cooold.” 

“I would love to help you with that if you let me in,” Jack said with a chuckle. 

“I suppose I could tolerate it.” Yet Lula had a face that gave away the fact she would be doing anything except just tolerating it. 

Jack pulled up the covers and held them bunched in the air for a moment, a brief look of shock quickly turning to a smirk. 

“I believe the shirt you are currently wearing belongs to me,” he said, eyes sparkling with amusement. 

“I believe it does not anymore,” Lula replied simply and matter-of-factly. 

“I mean, I could always just take it back,” he shot back, placing a pair of large warm hands on her waist. 

Lula raised an eyebrow. “I’d love to see you try.”

In a moment, Lula found herself pinned to the sheets. “Annnnd what were you saying?” came from the all too happy with himself Jack Wilder above her. He started working on the top few buttons of the shirt. This just wouldn’t do. 

With a wrap of her legs and a twist, she had him in the same position she was before. She smiled at him. “I win,” she sang. “It’s still freezing in here, though.” She reached back to get a blanket, and she wasn’t paying attention to the way her hips moved until she heard a soft groan. 

There was something about the way his eyes lost every ounce of teasing when he got lost in moments of pleasure. All games gone, only his raw, authentic need for her. It always ignited her to her very core. 

She leaned forward and kissed him. He unleashed his hands on her, leaving a trail of goosebumps behind his calloused fingers. Soon a lonely shirt lay on the floor, long forgotten by both. 

When he reached her bra hook, she quickly pushed him back and sat up. “I’ll do that myself, Mister.”

He smiled, remembering the time he had heard her say something very similar to a guard searching her for a very important little card. 

She unhooked the lacy item, held it up, and then tossed it somewhere.

He took her in appreciatively for a moment before sitting up so that he was eye to eye with her. 

“Do you have any idea what you did to me that day?” He kissed her lips softly. “Do you have any idea how crazy that drove me?”

“Enlighten me,” Lula replied with a twinkle in her eye and a kiss to his forehead. 

“Well I lost concentration. And I never do,” he punctuated with a trio of wet kisses down her neck. “I was watching the card, calculating where it would go next. Then you were holding up that bra, and suddenly I was very unconcerned with that card.” His lips left brief trail along her collar bones. “My mind shined a spotlight on you, and everything else just blacked out.” 

Lula, between heavy breaths, replied, “It..ah.. sounds like you might have an issue there, Jack. You might want to get that checked out.”

“Not at all what I’m planning to check out right now.”

 

After a moment of regaining their breath, she scooted closer to him until her head rested against his chest. She looked up to see Jack’s eyelids fluttering open. 

“Ya know something? I don’t think that spotlight has moved an inch,” he spoke under his breath. “I love you, Lula May.”

Lula grinned. “I love you too Jack Wilder.”


End file.
